


The Swear Jar

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Funny, Humor, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda tries to make a swear jar work in the house but it doesn't go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swear Jar

Warning: Swearing and crude humor. 

It was a rather pleasant day at the Curtis's household. Ponyboy was reading a book while Two-Bit watched television. Sodapop was busy labeling a jar, he smiled and walked into the living room where Two-Bit and Pony were.

Soda placed the jar onto the coffee table and Two-Bit placed his grey eyes on the jar. 

"What's the jar for?" Two-Bit said while motioning his hand toward the jar. 

"it might help if you read the label." Pony said looking up from his book. 

Two-Bit glared at Pony but leaned forward. He silently read the label and gave Soda an eloquent look. 

"A swear jar? Really?" Two-Bit said unamused, Soda nodded. 

"I wanna see how much money I can make from it, " Soda said happily. Pony laughed and Two-Bit looked over at Pony. 

"What's so funny?" Two-Bit said and Pony closed his book. 

"Us Curtis boys are gonna be rich!" Pony said happily while placing his book onto the coffee table. 

Two-Bit sighed in annoyance and once more looked at the jar. 

"So...how much is it per swear?" Two-Bit said and Soda shrugged.

"I prefer quarters but what ever amount of money you have will do." Soda said and Two-Bit scoffed.

"yeah, this damn idea will last for long." Two-Bit muttered and Soda pointed at the jar. 

"Quarter in the jar. Now." Soda said sternly and Two-Bit got a pouty look on his face. 

"Soda!" Two-Bit exclaimed loudly but Soda kept his finger pointed at the jar. 

"Now, Keith." Soda demanded and Two-Bit glared at him. 

Two-Bit mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet. He unzipped a pouch and began to dig inside. He pulled out a quarter and tossed it at the jar, tragically, he missed.

"Shit!" Two-Bit said loudly and Soda glared at him. 

"Make that two quarters, Keith." Soda muttered before sitting next to Two-Bit. 

Two-Bit growled lowly before slowly standing to pick up his quarter. As Two-Bit bent down to get his quarter, the front door opened. Dallas walked into the house with Johnny tagging along. 

"I just got here and i've already seen enough." Dallas said while looking at Two-Bit's bent form. 

"No one's makin' ya look, Dally." Two-Bit said before wiggling his butt a bit. Dallas looked away with annoyance etched on his face; Johnny was standing next to Dally, trying not to laugh. 

Two-Bit stood and put his two quarters in the jar. Dallas watched Two-Bit then glanced over at Soda. 

"The Hell is the jar for?" Dallas said while pointing at the jar. 

Soda sighed and stood up, he picked up the jar; the quarters made loud clinking noises. 

"This is our swear job! For each swear you say in our house, you have to put in a quarter." Soda explained and then sat the jar back onto the coffee table. 

"What a stupid fuckin' idea." Dallas muttered, Soda pointed at the jar. 

"Quarter. Jar. Now." Soda demanded, Dallas kept a cold look on his face but he still had a slight tinge of pout. 

"No fair!" Dallas said looking at Soda; Soda kept his finger pointed at the jar. 

"Now." Soda demanded once more and Dallas rolled his eyes. 

"Put a fuckin' quarter in the damn jar, he says." Dallas mumbled as he patted his pockets, searching for his wallet. 

"75 cents to the jar. Now." Soda demanded and Dallas sighed. 

"God damn it." Dallas muttered and Pony sighed. 

"That technically counts as two." Pony said with a smirk on his face, he was obviously amused. 

"Shut the fuck up, Pony." Dallas said sharply and Soda glared at him. 

"One dollar and 25 cents into the jar, Dallas." Soda sighed and Dallas looked blankly at the jar. 

"Yeah Dallas, put the damn money into the jar." Two-Bit said smartly. 

"Keith!" Soda exclaimed, Dallas looked at Two-Bit angrily.

"I shouldn't have to waste my fucking money." Dallas said and Soda placed himself in the middle of Two-Bit and Dallas. 

"Dallas!" Soda said, trying to keep them from fighting. 

"It ain't your damn house so I would mind their damn rules." Two-Bit said while a smile on his face. 

"Okay, both of you just put your damn wallets into the jar." Soda said angrily and Pony gasped. 

"Soda! That's a quarter to the jar!" Pony said in surprise,

"Damn it." Soda muttered. 

"Make that two." Dallas said smartly. Soda looked at Dallas, 

"Shut the Hell up," 

"Three!" Two-Bit said happily as Soda growled at him loudly. 

Pony looked at all three of them, he was starting to get upset. He never really liked when Soda got picked on. 

"Just put the money in the jar, guys." Pony said and Dallas scoffed. 

"It's my damn money." Dallas retorted and Soda looked at him beggingly.

"Dallas.." Soda said, softly. 

"I bet you stole it from Buck, you fuckin' idiot." Two-Bit said and Soda looked at him, 

"Keith.." Soda said, softer than before. 

"Shut your whore mouth, Keith." Dallas said with a smile and Soda sighed heavily. 

"Rude!" Two-Bit exclaimed, 

"This jar is fucking rude." Dallas muttered while glancing at the jar. 

"Guys.." Soda said, his voice was barely a whisper. 

Pony was very upset now and didn't try to hide it. 

"JUST PUT THE GOD DAMN MONEY IN THE FUCKING JAR!" Pony screamed and everyone looked at him in shock. 

"I give up. Take your money back." Soda said while walking toward the bedroom, Pony frowned and followed Soda. 

Two-Bit took his quarters back and chuckled. 

"I guess he's never gonna try something like that again." Dallas said while lighting up a cigarette. 

"Guess so." Two-Bit said happily while plopping down onto the couch. Dallas sat beside him while Johnny sat by Dallas. They spent the rest of the day cussin' and watching television. 

A/N: In case you were wondering: all their swears added together equals $4.50.


End file.
